In a turbomachine, energy is transferred by a flowing fluid (gas or liquid). The energy transfer takes place in this case via a rotor with a rotary shaft (driveshaft or output shaft). Arranged on the rotary shaft are rotor blades, wings or blades which are formed such that a pressure difference (Δp) arises in the fluid flow (volumetric flow rate) between the front side and the rear side of the rotor.
Currently customary overload protection mechanisms in turbomachines, for example a turbocompressor, are generally ensured via the drive of the turbomachine. An output of a motor driving the rotary shaft of the turbomachine stage is regulated or limited via the starting current thereof. Such methods are static and not very flexible.